


Mercury

by faikitty



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff without Plot, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikitty/pseuds/faikitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Things you said under the stars and in the grass." Request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercury

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the events of the extra chapter of TwC (6.1).
> 
> (The TrC sequel has been going for several months now but I'm still crying about its existence. Kurogane and Fai are so married and they're so doting toward their son. It kills me, god. I'm forever praying for us to get confirmation that Kurofai is canon at some point in it. I'm also praying for no one to die. You know how it is.)

Kurogane is tired.

Physically he’s perfectly fine. Yes, he fought today—fought hard and spilled the blood of his enemies—but that means nothing. He _is_ a little bit sore after having gone so long without fighting, but he has never minded aching muscles. They’re a sign that he _did_ something and got stronger. And it’s not as if he was injured in today’s brawl either. All things considered, it was disappointingly easy.

The problem is that the beast he fought didn’t bleed _blood_ ; it exploded into _candy_ like a god damn piñata.

Normally, following a fight Kurogane is filled with energy and vibrant life. But right now, after having candy rain down on his head and having to deal with that annoying priest, all he wants is a drink and some nice peace and quiet. He has spent more than enough time doing odd jobs today to pay for clothes that he never even _asked_ for.

So as soon as he’s able to escape the slave driver of a priest, he does so, fleeing into town just long enough to buy some sake with the small amount of money left over from the day’s work then heading back to the huge church. He doesn’t go in this time; no sense in letting Seishirou put him back to work again. Instead, he heads down the gently sloping hill in the dark until he reaches a lone column, its bricks chipped and falling around him and ivy creeping through the cracks in the stone. He sits and leans against it, lets his eyes close to see bright stars still stuck to the back of his eyelids. It’s chillier out now than it was earlier; he pulls his cloak more tightly around him as his eyes open once more. He pours a cup of sake and sits in silence, sipping it occasionally and enjoying the calm night.

“I was wondering where you’d run off to.”

Well, it couldn’t last forever.

While Fai settles in beside him without an invitation, Kurogane sighs and drains the last of his sake before filling the cup again. He can see Fai watching him out of the corner of his eye, the blond’s face amused in the bright light of the universe above them. “I was hoping for some alone time,” he says grudgingly, and Fai grins, pulling his knees to his chest.

“You can have some alone time with me.”

Kurogane wonders if it’s too late to go get _more_ sake. “…where’s the kid?” he asks, glancing over his shoulder as if Syaoran will suddenly appear there.

“Our son is sleeping, Kuro-papa,” Fai replies, and Kurogane nearly chokes on his sake while Fai gives a peal of laughter. The ninja opens his mouth to reply—or yell, technically—but Fai puts a finger over Kurogane’s lips, biting his own lower lip as if trying to keep from laughing again. “Don’t yell. We’re close enough still that you could wake him. He’s worn out from Seishirou’s chores.”

“And the manjuu?” Kurogane asks once Fai’s finger is gone.

“Sleeping next to Syaoran. It has been a long day, after all.”

“It’s always a long day with you around,” Kurogane snorts. There’s no heat to his words; harmless banter is all it is these days.

“Come now, Kuro-tan. Surely you don’t mean that,” Fai replies in fake injury. A secretive smirk creeps onto his face as he leans in a little closer, his voice low as he adds, “What do you say to making it a long _night_ too?”

Kurogane _does_ choke on his drink at that, dropping his cup into the grass beside him as he coughs. “I— You—”

His sputtering is silenced by a kiss, Fai’s soft lips pressed lightly against his own. Despite the other man’s suggestive tone, there’s nothing to the kiss that’s anything but chaste and gentle. Kurogane’s eyes close, his arm going around Fai’s shoulders automatically as he presses in toward the other man. He isn’t trying to add any heat to it when he pulls Fai toward him; he just wants to be closer to him, plain and simple. He can feel the way Fai’s mouth is still curved up in a smile, and distantly, he realizes it has often been that way lately when they kiss.

Fai leans away a moment later, but not before planting another small kiss between Kurogane’s ever-furrowed brows. “You’ll get wrinkles if you’re always glaring like that,” he teases, and Kurogane scowls.

“You’re likely to kill me before I’m old enough to have any,” he shoots back.

That crossed a line, and he knows it.

It only lasts a millisecond: hurt in Fai’s eyes, a barely perceptible memory visible in their blue of Kurogane lying on the ground, blood soaking his clothes and the earth alike from the stump of his arm, Fai kneeling over him and screaming for someone to help. Kurogane wishes he could take back the words the instant they leave his mouth. “Sorry,” he’s forced to say instead. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

Fai shakes his head, warmth returning to his face as he leans against Kurogane with eyes half-lidded. “It’s alright,” he says softly. “You’re okay now, so it’s alright.” Kurogane looks down at him for a few drawn out seconds before letting his arm fall over Fai’s shoulders again. This time, when he pulls him in close, he makes it clear that he’s not going to let go, dragging Fai toward him until the blond is practically in his lap. Fai laughs again and rests his head against Kurogane’s chest to gaze up at the stars. His hand hits the fallen cup that once held sake, and he tilts his head back to look up at the other man in surprise. “You can keep drinking, you know,” he offers. “You don’t have to stop for me.”

Kurogane doesn’t bother to look down at him. Instead, his eyes follow the trails of shooting stars above them, and he wraps his other arm around Fai as well, a hand landing on the curve the blond’s hip. “…I want to,” he replies simply, and that’s that.

Fai watches his expression a few seconds longer before nodding and returning his gaze to the sky. His hands come to rest on Kurogane’s forearm, and he traces the bronzed skin lightly with his fingertips. “Always full of surprises, Kuro-sama,” he murmurs fondly.

Kurogane offers only a grunt in response, and after that, they’re both silent.

It’s true that Kurogane came out here to be alone. The faint flavor of alcohol lingers on his lips, mixed now with the familiar taste of Fai’s kiss. It reminds him that he has more sake at his side, and maybe it’s a waste not to drink it, but Fai is curled up in his arms like he belongs there. Kurogane isn’t about to ruin that. Fai is quiet for once, the only sound coming from him the steady in-and-out of his breath as he relaxes against Kurogane and stares up at the shooting stars that light up the night and cast shadows over his face. Kurogane’s eyes dart down to look at Fai rather than the sky, only for a brief moment and no longer. The blond looks sleepy, each blink taking a moment longer than the last, but he wears an easy—and _real_ —smile on his face.

The witch taught Kurogane that wishes are not to be taken lightly, so he doesn’t speak his aloud for the shooting stars to hear. Besides, it would be embarrassing and entirely out of character for him to actually admit that he _likes_ being with Fai and wishes that they could stay together forever. That would be _ridiculous_. But keeping quiet doesn’t change the truth of it, and as Fai settles in more comfortably, turning to rest his cheek against Kurogane’s chest as if it were a pillow while his eyes close completely, Kurogane finds himself running his fingers through Fai’s hair and shifting slightly to pull his cloak up over Fai as well until they are nestled perfectly together.

Under the stars and in the grass, neither of them says anything at all.


End file.
